Liquid crystal display (LCD) screens are widely used desktop or other computing environments. An LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight, and associated drive electronics. An LCD display can include an LCD module and associated front end electronics that may include video inputs, peripheral inputs (e.g. USB), scaler, processor, power supply electronics, etc. Color critical displays are widely used in professional photography, video and/or graphics environments, or other environments in which color critical displays may be desired.